This is my story
by Shinigami no ko
Summary: When Konoha goes to far, Naruto decides it's time to leave. Will he ever find his happily ever after or will more pain await him.
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer**_: _**_I don't own Naruto. The plot orginally belonged to dragon ruler 06 and her, 'This is my story.' Though orginally adopted alot of the story will be changed. _

**Warning:**_ Shounen ai, mentions of rape, M-preg, Good! Akatsuki, AU, Majority of Konoha will be bashed aside from some select few. Use of OC's and a new group to replace Akatsuki as the bad guys._

**Pairing: **_ItaNaru, NejiGaa, onesided SasuNaru, onesided othersNaru_

* * *

><p>'<em>Life worked in mysterious ways. What should've been a curse was in fact the best gift I could have ever been given. And despite the hell I lived through because of it, I woudn't change it for the world. You must be wondering what I'm talking about by now, right, well it's quite simple. The day of my birth, a man came when my mother lay weak on the bed and extracted from her body, the nine tailed fox who lay imprisoned within her. <em>

_He controlled the Kyuubi, made him attack the village and in a last ditch effort to save his home and his people, my birth father sacrificed his life, and my own, to seal away the rampaging fox. _

_And in his dying breath, my father begged the Kyuubi to protect me, to care for me. He was one of the only ones either then my dead mother to know the truth. The kyuubi was innocent and the person responsible wore a mask to hide his identity._

_Having heard the man's dying words and seeing the life I had led, he made contact with me after four years and during a particular painful beating. Since that fateful day, the Kyuubi, who later introduced himself as Kurama became my most precious person. My sensei, my confident, my brother and later a father. _

_He taught me everything he knew from chakra control to S ranked jutsu's. History, jutsu theories, Fuinjutsu they all came easy to me. I could have easily been known as a genius of the same level as Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Itachi and my blood father Namikaze Minato, but I knew had the village known this fact I wouldn't be praised like them, so I hid everything behind a mask._

_There was only one person, one out of the hundreds in the village, that had ever seen past the mask to the the intelligence that lay hidden. He had become another precious person. One I treasured just as much as I do Kurama. He began training me as well. In genjutsu, he taught me how to detect them and break out of them including those that seem life-like. He taught me how to defeat the Uchiha clan's prized taijutsu style and how to avoid the Hyuga's juken. _

_I spent two years with the one I came to love, when he was sent away. Force to flee the village for a crime he didn't commit. And I knew he didn't do it. How could he when he wasn't even in the village to do it. He had taken me out of the village for the day. When we returned and found out what had happened, the Hokage thought it would be for the best if he took the blame for the massacre and left the village._

_I never thought I could hate the Sandaime. He was one of the few who cared about my well-being, but in that moment I did. How could he send an innocent person away? How could he take away my best friend? How? And in that moment I truly felt hate. _

_Though I hated and loathed the village more so now then I did before, I never revealed such. I hid every negative emotion I felt and smiled. Smiled even though my heart felt like it went right through a blender. Smiled despite the whispered insults and jeers. Laughed through the pain of another beating. _

_Yeah, I hid it all but I swore revenge. I would smile then to. When the blood of these tainted mortals stained my hands. And I will laugh as they beg for mercy that I never recieved. But before that I will find him. The one that holds my heart..._

_.._

Walking towards him a red headed male smiled, shaking his head, "Alright, enough with that. It's time to meet with your team for training. You can continue with your writing later."

A blond boy with blue eyes who appeared to be around sixteen stopped what he was doing and turned his attention towards the speaker. And smiled at the man who looked to be in his mid-twenties. "Kurama." he greeted before the smile was replaced by a frown. "I don't want to go."

Kurama sighed, "You have to or your team will be forced to go looking for you." as much as he hated having the boy he loved as a son, be around those worms, he knew it was for the better that the boy kept pretending. Only for a little while longer.

"Why should I even care? It's not like they do." the cold, empty tone, sadden the red headed man. Konoha had really broken the once lively boy. And the humans wonder why demons hate their kind, with only a few exceptions. "Besides they are weak and my _sensei, _can hardly be addressed as one. He taught me nothing that you and crow hadn't already. I could defeat all three of them together, that's how pathetic they are."

Kurama nodded, "Hang in their for just a little more, kit. Soon we will be able to leave and you won't need that obnoxious mask. Can you do that for me, kit?"

Naruto turned and stared at his father figure for a few minutes before bowing his head a bit, "For you, otou-san, I'd do anything you ask. I know you would never leave me astray."

"Your right." Kurama wrapped his arms around Naruto, "And I will never leave you alone if I can help it, Naruto. I care very much for you as if you were born from my blood. I will free you from this cage that Konoha keeps you in and soon you'll be able to fly to freedom."

The blood nodded his head. "Just give me five minutes. I want to finish this bit before I have to leave." Naruto whispered as he picked up his brush and dipped it into the bottle of ink resting beside him.

"Alright kit." Kurama leaned forward and brushed a kiss upon the boys forhead. "I'll keep watch for your _teammates_." with that said, the red haired male walked towards a window and sat down upon the sill.

..

_The years past, and I grew older and wiser to the world around me but the same could not be said about the villagers. There hate and anger was still present, it seems that these people will never be able to tell the difference between a scroll and a kunai. _

_Foolish. _

_The shinobi's in this village are just as foolish as the civilians, to think they are unable to tell the difference between a cotainer and what it contains, it's ludacris and an insult to shinobi's everywhre, but then again it's just like humans to fear things that they don't understand. _

_They are the reasons people like me are created. __The Jinchuriki's. Power of a human sacrifice. Tools to be used for war and then what? Discarded when our use has ended? Forced to endure the hate and discrimination from the people we are protecting for keeping their worse fears at bay. __It's heartless and barbaric and it makes you wonder just who is the real monsters are. _

_I grow tired of hiding. Being forced to be someone that I'm not, it's like asking a shinobi to give up being one. I'm tired of trying to appease these people but getting nothing back for my efforts. I'm tired of everything that this olace has to offer me. _

_.._

"Wrap it up kit, your team is heading this way." Kurama's voice cut through his thoughts, causing Naruto to pause in his writing and glance at the red head who still had his head turned towards the window.

Nodding his head in understanding, Naruto finished his thoughts before closing the book and placing it into his kunai holster. "Are you staying or returning to the seal?"

Kurama leaned against the window, "I'm staying right here. I might return later though, maybe." the red head replied as he ran his clawed fingers through his unruly strands of hair.

"Okay." the blond walked towards the door just as a knock sounded. Opening the door, he forced a smile on his face, "Sorry, I'm late. Lost track of time." he responded before Sakura could open her mouth to screech at him.

Kurama walked towards the door with a smile, "Take care of yourself out there gaki. I would hate to have to kill someone because you got hurt." with that said, he leaned forward and placed a kiss upon the blond boys forhead, closing the door in team seven's gaping faces.

Naruto glared at the closed doors. Kurama was going to pay for that. Now he would have to the listen to the twenty-one question from his team and the rumors that would no doubt be going around with Sakura's big mouth telling everyone about the guy staying in his apartment.

_.._

_The night those men, and even several woman entered my apartment, into my room and decided to have their way with me. I lost what little hope I had left in this village. _

_Konoha could burn to the ground for all I cared, I was tired of it. That gang rape was the last straw. I was not going to deal with this any longer. My name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and this is my story. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Naruto. The plot orginally belonged to dragon ruler 06 and her, 'This is my story.' Though orginally adopted alot of the story will be changed. _

**Warning:**_ Shounen ai, mentions of rape, M-preg, Good! Akatsuki, AU, Majority of Konoha will be bashed aside from some select few. Use of OC's and a new group to replace Akatsuki as the bad guys._

**Pairing: **_ItaNaru, NejiGaa, ShikaShino onesided SasuNaru, onesided othersNaru_

* * *

><p>Silence rang heavily as the group made their away from the blonds home. Each one clearly thinking about the red haired man who had kissed Naruto. Sasuke scowled at the thought of that man tresspassing into his territory. Naruto was his damn it and he'd kill anyone who tried to touch him. Unconsciously the sharingan activated.<p>

Kakashi shook his head wondering who that man was. He had never seen the redhead before and knew if Iruka found his 'litte brother' was sleeping with some guy then he would throw a huge fit before confronting the man. He glanced at the blond who looked pretty annoyed, and sighed, just realizing that apart from what Iruka tells him, he really didn't know anything about his blond student and vowed to change that.

Sakura immediatly spun on her heel and glared at her blond teammate, "Naruto!" She screeched angrily, pointing an accusing finger at the blond, and he was reminded of five year olds and how they would often taddle to their parents about what someone did. "Why were you so late? Kakashi-sensei got at the assigned meeting place before you! And if that wasn't bad enough, you were so late, he made us go looking for you."

Naruto ignored the shrieking form of the pink-haired teen. His face blank and his once bright blue eyes were empty. Not revealing anything that he was thinking or feeling and it unnerved both Kakashi and Sasuke who had turned and looked at the blond waiting for the answer to the pink haired girls question.

"Answer me!" she yelled, "And who was that man that was in your apartment?"

Naruto levelled a cold glare at the girl, "And give me one good reason why I should tell you anything, Sakura. As far as I'm concerned what I do or don't do has nothing to do with you so mind your own business, besides I was on my way to the meeting place when you three showed up."

Sakura scowled. never before had Naruto denied her what she wanted and she had no idea why he was doing it now. And she really wanted to know who that gorgeos man that had kissed her teammate was. He was hotter then even Sasuke. Opening her mouth to demand he answer her, she froze and snapped her mouth closed as she noticed Naruto's change of clothing.

Instead of his usual orange and blue jumpsuit he was adorned in dark colors and taking into account that this was the same boy who wore bright orange, it was a major change. And it surprised her a bit. "What's with the outfit baka." she yelled "Only Sasuke-kun can wear dark clothes."

Sasuke and Kakashi blinked and took in the sight of their blond teammate and their eyes widened. How they had missed that until Sakura had screeched was a mystery.

Naruto sighed and glanced at his outfit for the day. He wore a black montsuki haori with the Uzushiogakure insignia upon his chest, in crimson. Around his slim waist was an obi in the same color as the spirial mark. And covering his legs were a pair of black hakama. On his feet instead of the traditional sandal, he wore black ankel length boots with blood red laces.

"And your hair? What did you do to it?" Sakura continued to rant about everything she thought to be wrong with the smaller male.

Naruto shook his head, annoyed, and ran his fingers through his semi longer hair. He decided to forgo the messy, bed hair look when he donned his outfit, besides he was tired of spending hours doing the spikes, he just wasn't in the mood. "To answer your first obnoxious question Sakura, a lot of people wear dark colors, it's not solely for that teme and as for my hair, I didn't feel like doing it in my usual spikes." he rolled his eyes.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, he could tell something was wrong with the boy and it wasn't just the change of clothing. it was everything, even his personality did a 360 flip. And he didn't know what the cause of this change was. "Naruto, who was that man in your apartment?"

The blond turned and narrowed his eyes, "With all do respect Kakashi-_sensei_, what I choose to do in my spare time is of no concern to you or anyone else for that matter and the only people who can question me are those who trutly care for my well-being, and as sad as the fact is, you three aren't one of them." with that he turned his back and made to walk away, when Sasuke whipped his arm out and spun the smaller male around causing a silver necklace to fly out from it's hidden place, around the blonds neck, tucked under his outfit as it always is.

The sunlight caught the silver jewlery causing it to shine causing all eyes to stare at it with curiosity. They never knew the blond wore a necklace, or any jewelry for that matter. Upon seeing the silver necklace they were made aware of another necklace. A black corded one that had white stones engraved around it that gave off a dark purple tint.

Sasuke frowned at the sight of the second necklace. His brother wore one similar to it, only instead of the stones being white with a purple glow to it, his was a dark pink that it was mistaken for red. He never understood why his brother would wear something like that, and now for his blond to be wearing something just like that it, upset him and he didn't even have a logical reason either.

"What?" Naruto hissed, tucking the silver necklace under his haori as he narrowed his eyes at his dark haired teammate, shaking the hand off as he did so. "What do you want? And I'd appreciate you not touching me." he called out taking several steps away from Sasuke.

In response to that, Sasuke crossed his arms, a frown settling into view, "What's with you today. First your late to the team meeting, next you have some guy we've never seen in your apartment and not only that but now you've changed not only your clothes and hair but your attitude as well." the Uchiha glared, "What happened to you?"

Naruto retured the glare, "You don't know anything about me. None of you do." the blond glanced at all three of his teammates, "We've been together long enough that you should have been able to tell when something was wrong, but you didn't. Not until today when I chose to make it obvious. Your all pathetic." with that the blond turned and stormed away before stopping, "Find another team member because from this moment on I quit this team." with that said, the blond took off. He couldn't stand being around them anymore. And it wasn't just them, it was the whole village itself. He was so tired of it all.

Entering his apartment, he collapsed against the clossed door and broke down. He couldn't take it anymore. The world around him was falling apart and it was slowly suffocating him. He could hardly breath. Footsteps meant his ears and a pair of arms gently holding him. A voice calling his name was the last thing he heard before falling unconscious into the black void of nothingness.

...

_I could feel it; piece by piece, a part of me was dying everyday I remained caged to Konoha. My heart and soul longed for freedom but as long as these wings of mine remained clipped and bound to the village, I would never obtained that peace I longed for. So, now I'm force to make a decision, do I remain in Konoha and slowly lose a part of me and my sanity? or do I escape and make my own path regardless of what anyone had to say on the matter, even if that course of action makes me a rogue ninja?_

**...To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Naruto. The plot orginally belonged to dragon ruler 06 and her, 'This is my story.' Though orginally adopted alot of the story will be changed. _

**Warning:**_ Shounen ai, mentions of rape, M-preg, Good! Akatsuki, AU, Majority of Konoha will be bashed aside from some select few. Use of OC's and a new group to replace Akatsuki as the bad guys._

**Pairing: **_ItaNaru, NejiGaa, ShikaShino onesided SasuNaru, onesided othersNaru_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 <strong>

Iruka sighed and stepped out of his house. Ever since the night before, he felt something was wrong but he couldn't tell what it was. Making his way towards the market he ran into Shikamaru, Shino and Neji.

"Iruka-san." greeted Shino having seen him first while the other two nodded their hello to the academy instructor. "Where are you off to?" he politely inquired of his former teacher.

Smiling, Iruka returned the pleasantry before telling them he was heading towards the market to purchase somethings before making a stop at Naruto's apartment to see how he was doing.

"We were going to check up on Naruto as well." Neji stated. His expression though blank, his eyes glowed with warmth, evident in all of the people who has ever actually taken time to get to know the blond boy.

Iruka nodded, he wasn't surprise by that response. Everyone knew that the four teens, -Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino and Neji -were close friends. Shika and Shino since the academy and Neji became his friend after his defeat during the finals of the chunin exam where the enigmatic blond had shown him what true power actually was. "Well, Kakashi mentioned a team training today, so..." Iruka was cut off when the boy they were just speaking about raced past them.

Shikamaru called for him, but the blond didn't hear him. The four shared a look before taking off after the boy. They could tell something was wrong with him. And it worried, as well as angered them. They couldn't understand why the villagers were so adamant in hurting the kind-hearted boy, so sure that he was the Kyuubi.

They reached Naruto's apartment a few moments later just in time to hear an unfamiliar voice yell their friends name in worry. The four broke into the apartment, just in time to see the blond fall unconscious within a red heads arms.

"What's going on? Who are you?" Iruka called out.

Kurama looked up and frowned, "I am a friend of Naruto. And I don't know what's wrong with him. He was fine when he left with his team earlier on, just a little depressed and upset. He wasn't even gone that long."

"What do you mean by that?" Shino questioned

The red head sighed, "Something happened to him last night and he couldn't get to sleep until six. And even then it was far from peaceful. He was up again by eight and didn't feel like doing any-thing until his team came to get him ten minutes ago."

Iruka clenched his fist, Neji's Byakugan activated due to his anger, Shikamaru frowned and the sound of buzzing allowed everyone to know that Shino was upset by what he was told as well. "Another beating?" the academy teacher questioned.

Kurama nodded, "Amongst other things." he murmured.

Despite hearing what the redhead said, the four ignored it for now as they focus their attention on the blond, "We should take him to Tsunade-sama, maybe she can help." Iruka stated, getting a nod of agreement from Kurama as he stood and followed the shinobi's to their leaders tower.

On the way they meant team 7 who followed them. Sasuke in anger, that some redhead was trying to steal his blond from him, Kakashi in concern for his student and Sakura just didn't care but decided to follow after Sasuke.

"Old hag, I demand that you help Naruto." Kurama's cold voice froze the room as they all turned to glance at the green eyed male, whose eyes were narrowed.

Tsunade bolted up and was about to shout when she saw the boy she thought of as a 'little brother'. Her eyes widened and she ran towards Kurama and gently grabbed the boy, "Stay in here." was all she said before making her way into the room that served as the Hokage's room when they stay late in the office.

As soon as the door was closed, everyone turned towards the redhead. "Who are you?" Iruka asked, "Why were you in Naruto's apartment? Are you two dating? If so, why didn't he tell me? or us for that matter." he motioned towards Shika, Shino and Neji.

Kurama hummed, "I'm sure his mentioned me in passing but nothing that would give away the fact that I've been living with him since he was a child. As for me dating Naruto..." he chuckled, "Naruto maybe a very beautiful young man, both inside and outside, but our relationship is platonic. I see Naruto as a son and vise versa, beside someone else already holds his heart. And I approve of their relationship, if they ever have one that is." he stated.

Iruka frowned and glanced at the three boys, who shuffled slightly at the mentioned of their blond friends crush, "You know who Naruto likes?" he asked, crossing his arms. He couldn't believe his younger brother was dating someone.

"Yes, Shino and I've known since we were in the academy, granted they weren't really together then, but it was evident that the both cared for each other. He would always protect Naruto, even against those from the Uchiha clan."

Neji nodded, "Naruto told me shortly after we became close friends and he knew he could trust me with this secret. Naruto didn't want anyone to know because had you known Iruka, he knew you would have confronted this person and alerted the villagers about it."

"Fine." Iruka sighed, "I most likely would have done something like that, only because I worry about that boy." the academy teacher scratched the back of his head, "So how long have they been together?"

Shino shook his head, "Your mistaken Iruka-san. We said that Naruto and this person likes each other but they never told each other and this boy left the village while we were still in the academy. Too young for them to have a relationship on that level."

"I see..."

Sasuke growled and was about to demand some answer when a yell of rage was heard before the shattering of glass, seconds before Tsunade emerged from her room. "Everyone except for the redhead, **get out of my office**!" she hissed, amber eyes spitting red hot fire.

Knowing the Hokage was in a pissed off mood the group did as asked and left the office and decided to wait outside so they can question Tsunade afterwards.

"Talk. Who are you? And what happened to Naruto?"

Kurama sighed, "My name is Youko Kurama, you can call me Kurama, and I am commonly referred to as the Kyuubi."

At that statement the glare Tsunade was sporting fell and the only thing she could do was gape at the seeminly young man in shock. "Wha..."

...

_The Hokage, she didn't want me to leave, but I knew I had to and no amount of pleading would change my mind. My life was endangered every day I remained, but this time it was different. I had more then myself to think about. _

_You might be wondering what I'm talking about, well it's quite simple. The night of my attack; the night those monsters took my innocence. They didn't only steal the one thing I'd been saving for my precious person, but one of them, or maybe it was all of them, I don't really know at the moment, so I'll just say someone, left their mark on me. _

_It turns out that not only are Jinchuriki's the most hated people in most of the villages, no, they are also gifted with the one thing all demons are born with. _

_Are you ready for this..._

_They are all able to give birth to youngs, despite their gender. As it turns out, gender's make no difference to a demon, isn't that a hoot. _

_Not only did I lose everything I had to a bunch of strangers, I would also be having some no name mans baby. _

_Sometimes, I just hate my life, don't you? _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tsuzuku<strong> _

_(To be continued)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong> I have a poll on my profile, check it out. I'll be focusing on two fics at a time for faster updates, so vote for your favorite stories._

_Shini-ko_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Naruto. The plot orginally belonged to dragon ruler 06 and her, 'This is my story.' Though orginally adopted alot of the story will be changed. _

**Warning:**_ Shounen ai, mentions of rape, M-preg, Good! Akatsuki, AU, Majority of Konoha will be bashed aside from some select few. Use of OC's and a new group to replace Akatsuki as the bad guys._

**Pairing: **_ItaNaru, KakaIru, NejiGaa, ShikaShino onesided SasuNaru, onesided othersNaru_

* * *

><p>kurama stared at the busty blond Hokage with cold eyes. "Yes. I am <em>the <em>Kyuubi but as I stated already, my name is Kurama."

"How are you out of the seal then?" she called out, standing from her seat, "And why aren't you destroying the village?"

The redhead stared, bored, at the woman, "I've been free for years now and if I haven't destroyed the village yet, what makes you think I'd do it now, granted more then half of the village deserves that and more for what they did." Kurama gritted his teeth. "I made contact with Naruto when he was four, at five the seal was broken and I was free to do as I pleased. I stayed with Naruto, to protect him."

"Then, how..." the blond woman was cut off when Kurama stared her down. She would never admit but this man scared her, terrified her really and no one could blame her after all this was the Kyuubi.

Kurama sighed, "Naruto is a half-demon. Before I broke out of the seal, I made sure I flooded Naruto's body with my demonic essence, chakra and blood." the demon lord closed his eyes. "And before you ask, I did it because I couldn't lose Naruto. He became like a son to me and I knew that without me being inside of him when the villagers began there daily beating, they would kill him, because in reality, Naruto would be as he was born to be, an ordinary human child."

Tsunade nodded understanding, "And his condition? How did it happened? When? And why didn't you stop it?" amber eyes narrowed.

"Last night, Naruto had been ambushed and dragged into an alley where several people took there turn in raping him." Kurama growled out while Tsunade's eyes widened at the news, tears filling her eyes as she covered her mouth. "All demons, despite genders, can concieve young, I know you can figure the rest out." Tsunade gave a small nod and motioned for the redhead to continue. "It wasn't until later that I realized Naruto hadn't returned from practice and went out to look for him. tt was dark by then." Kurama frowned, "I thought Naruto's team might be doing a late night practice, it wouldn't be the first time. And Naruto knew to go straight home after he was done with team training to check in with me."

In that moment, Tsunade realized that Kurama, the feared Kyuubi no Youko, did truly care and loved Naruto. And he was more human then most of the villagers. "And then you found him?"

Kurama nodded, "He was alone in an alley. Beaten and bloody. His clothes were torn to shreds, dirt and grime clung to his body." Opening his eyes, the redhead stared out the window, "He was just sitting there, sobbing his heart out. When he looked at up, to see who was there, I saw his eyes, they were bloodshot and he was so pale looking. I picked him up and carried him to the apartment. I bathed him, clothed him and through it all he didn't say anything." Kurama fisted his hand, a snarl twisting his lips. "He couldn't go to sleep, so I stayed up with him. It wasn't till six in the morning when he finally closed his eyes, but even then it was far from peaceful and he was up again two hours later."

Tsunade in a fit of rage, punched the wall beside the window causing it to shatter before desolving into a fit of tears. The noise caused those outside to burst into the room, along with Shizune who ran towards her sensei and best friend to question her on her health.

"I hate this village!" She whispered through her tears, "I hate it!" Sobs tore through her lips and Shizune wrapped her arms around the blonde Hokage, bringing the older woman to her chest.

Everyone stared at the slug princess, before turning towards the redhead who was staring at the broken window.

For a long while silence filled the room, the only sound heard was Tsunade's crying and Shizune calming words. No one knew what was going on and what had caused their Hokage to break down like that, but whatever it was, they knew it involved Naruto and right now the only person who knew what was going on besides Tsunade was the unknown redhead.

When the crying slowed to soft sniffles, Kurama turned and glanced at the busty woman, "If you don't mind Tsunade-sama, I'm going to go see Naruto now." His lips pulled downwards into a frown, "Did you find out what was wrong with him, aside fron what we just spoke about."

"He had an anxiety attack. To much stress for his body to handle and I'm guessing he isn't aware of his condition yet, so you should ease him into it." Tsunade murmured.

Kurama nodded and excused himself.

As soon as the strange redhead disappeared behind the door, the Konoha shinobi all turned and stared at their leader. "What's going on, Tsunade-sama? Is someething wrong with Naruto?" Iruka questioned, eyes narrowd.

"Naruto just had a break down. A panic attack, like I stated." She whispered, eyes danced away from every one else. She knew she should tell at least Iruka about what was going on, but she couldn't, or she'd have another break down. "It seems like his finally falling apart. And I don't think anything will be able to make him better, not while he's here anyways."

Kakashi stared, "You can't be serious, Hokage-sama. You can't let Naruto leave the village, especially alone." the copy-nin exclaimed. "Have you forgotten? There are S-class criminals after him, not to mention others who would jump at the chance to capture Naruto for his gifts."

"He's not going alone." Tsunade shook her head and glanced towards the closed door that Naruto and the Kyuubi were in. "Kurama-san is taking him out. He'll be fine."

Shika, Shino and Neji shared a look before nodding, "We want to sse Naruto as well." Shika stated as the three, not waiting for a response, headed towards the room, "And don't bother telling us otherwise." The lazy genius glanced over his shoulder as Shino and Neji entered the room, "Besides we figured out who this Kurama person really is." With that said, he entered the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Kurama stroked Naruto's hair, "How am I ever going to tell you that your pregnate Naruto." The kitsune youkai shook his head and sighed, "I should have told you about this before. And now it's to late."<p>

"Kurama." A soft voice whispered. "I'm pregnant?"

Turning his head in surprise, Kurama stared into misty blue eyes. The tears that were building and the agony written across his face, pained the nine tails, "I'm so sorry kit."

Naruto broke down and Kurama could do nothing but hold the trembling blond as he cried "Why?" He whispered but Kurama could give no answer for the reason was obvious and Naruto really wasn't seeking an answer anyway because nothing justified what those pigs had done.

It was in that moment that the door opened allowing Naruto's three closest friends entrance, and slowly trodded towards the bed. Kurama could tell the three were in pain at the sight of Naruto like this.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Neji whispered sitting beside the blond, hand moving to stroke the boy's golden colored hair. "Tsunade-sama said that you had a panic attack; that you were stressed out."

The room silent for a long while, the only sound being Naruto's crying. Shika and Shino sat beside the boys legs while Neji moved to lay behind the blond, wrapping his arm around the younger male.

"Shh, everything is going to be alright Naruto."

The redhead glanced at the three and sighed lightly, "He was raped last night." Kurama's whispered words caused the three teens to freeze, "He was beaten and raped on his way home from team training."

Neji gaped, "Oh my Kami-sama." He whispered, eyes wide in shock. He knew what this meant. He was dating a jinchuuriki as well and Gaara was in the same position as Naruto, only the former wasn't forced like Naruto was. "His..."

Kurama nodded his head and glanced at Shika and Shino, "Demons, half-demons and jinchuuriki, because of the demons that they hold, can give birth despite their gender. The attack last night left Naruto pregnant."

Shikamaru and Shino's eyes widened as they glanced at the blond, before they wrapped their arms around him.

"I never thought I would hate Konoha as much as I do in this moment. How could they do something like this?" Neji raged, "When Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and all of Suna finds out, they'll be lucky if war doesn't reach their borders."

Naruto sniffed and rolled over, and tucked his head beneath Neji's chin and nuzzled the older boys neck. Shikamaru and Shino shared a glance while Neji tightened his hold on the blond.

Kurama glanced at the four younger males and smiled at Naruto before narrowing his eyes a bit and crossed his arms, "Why haven't you questioned me about my identity, yet? Normally it would be the first thing you'd do when some unknown person is with Naruto without the three of you present."

Neji turned his head and smiled at the redhead, "Shika figured out who you were and told Shino and I when we were excused from the office. Besides Red hair and eyes like yours are not very common; not to mention Naru-chan has described you enough times for us to make the connection." The Hyuga prodigy responded, sliding his fingers through the blonds sliky tresses. "The rest of team seven isn't aware, but I think Iruka should be told the truth."

The fox demon nodded, "He will be told when we're gone from the village." The redhead stated, not at all surprise that the lazy genius of the Nara clan had found out who he was. He would have thought the Hyuga would have been the first being around the Ichibi jinchuriki and all.

Though not liking the fact that they might be losing their blond friend, Shikamaru and Shino agreed that it was for the best. Neji was already planning on moving to Suna in a few weeks and now Naruto was leaving within days, or maybe hours. "When?"

"The following day." Kurama replied, "The sooner we leave the better off Naruto will be in the long run."

* * *

><p>'<em>Saying goodbye had been the hardest thing I ever had to do. I loved Iruka, Shika, Shino and Neji as if they were my own brothers; bonded not through blood but by heart and soul. And it hurt to know that I would never see them again; not for a long time and not while they still lived in Konoha. <em>

_Neji was leaving the village, heading towards Suna. He would want to be with his mate, more then ever before and I'm truly happy for Gaara. I'm happy that Suna is giving him the chance Konoha has never, and would never, give me. _

_I have a feeling Shika and Shino will follow Neji to Suna after I'm gone, the only thing that kept them bonded to the village now is their family, but even that wouldn't be enough to stop the hate that they had nurtured for the people living there. Especially for what they had done to me. _

_I seen it in their eyes. _

_For the first 13 years of my life, I've lived in fear, wondering what will befall me this day. Will the villagers rally to do their usual beatings? Or will I be crucified? _

_Is that a question a four year old should be wondering?_

* * *

><p><em>Tsuzuku<em>

_(To be continued)_

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed the chapter!<em>

_Shini-ko_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Naruto. The plot orginally belonged to dragon ruler 06 and her, 'This is my story.' Though orginally adopted alot of the story will be changed. _

**Warning:**_ Shounen ai, mentions of rape, M-preg, Good! Akatsuki, AU, Majority of Konoha will be bashed aside from some select few. Use of OC's and a new group to replace Akatsuki as the bad guys._

**Pairing: **_ItaNaru, KakaIru, NejiGaa, ShikaShino onesided SasuNaru, onesided othersNaru_

* * *

><p>After receiving the go ahead from Tsunade, but she'd have to mark the boy as a missing-nin to throw off the civilian and the elders. Kurama left the tower and headed towards Naruto's apartment to pack up their things. It was decided they'd be leaving that night, under the cover of darkness for it would be a lot safer then in broad day midnight struck, Tsunade met the blond and the redhead just outside of the tower where she hugged Naruto tightly, tears falling from her eyes as she wished the boy well.<p>

"You better protect him. Stay out of sight until you reach your destination, and remember officially Naruto is marked as a missing shinobi from Konoha and as such hunters from all villages will be out to find him. When you arrive, send me a missive, letting me know your safe, then I'll alert the Kazekage, who will let your three friends know when they reach Suna, I'll also let Iruka know how you are."

Naruto nodded his head and returned the hug, "If you see ero-sannin before me, tell him the news and that he should look me up when he's outside the village." the blond stated. Tsunade didn't bother saying anything as she placed a motherly kiss upon the younger blond's forehead. "Take care of yourself granny." Tsunade didn't even bother to correct the boy, as she gave him one more hug before Kurama picked the boy up and made his way towards the gates where Neji, Shika and Shino would be waiting.

* * *

><p>After a heartfelt goodbye, with Naruto telling the three that he would definitely see them again when they leave Konoha and after he settled down in his new home. "Hey Naruto?" the blond glanced towards the Hyuga in question. "Make sure to keep your ears open. Konoha is not going to get away with hurting you, so listen for the fireworks."<p>

Naruto nodded his head, "Tell Iruka that I love him but I really had to leave, and you can tell him about what happened as well. I know he'll be distraught and hurt beyond anything...and if he wants to, could you take him with you to Suna, I know him, and Iruka won't be happy here after finding out what happened to me."

Neji gave a nod, "Gaara is quite fond of the man who practically raised you."

"See you later guys." the blond called out. Kurama turned and nodded his head towards them. Bending down, he motioned for Naruto to climb onto his back. WIth out much fuss, the blond did as asked. With one last wave goodbye, Kurama took off, out of the village while Neji, Shika and Shino watched solemnly.

"I'm leaving Konoha for Suna in the afternoon." Neji whispered, glancing at the other two, "Your welcome to come with me to Suna. We just have to let Tsunade know that you want to be transferred over, I'm sure she'll know the real reason."

Shikamaru nodded his head, "I'll take you up on your offer Neji. I can't stand being in this village anymore." the Nara genius narrowed his eyes as he glanced towards the place he was once proud to call home, "The mere thought of protecting people that could and have taken their hate out on someone as innocent and tenderhearted as Naruto sickens me to my very core. After hearing about their latest attack, I'm more inclined to join the enemy in destroying Konoha then helping to protect it."

Shino nodded his head, "I have to agree."

"We will tell Iruka everything and then leave the village." Neji nodded, "Let's go see Tsunade-sama now, she should still be in her office." with that the three left the gates and headed towards the tower.

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere<em>

_Early in the morning  
><em>

_With the Akatsuki_

* * *

><p>Fazing through the floor boards a man with duo colors of black and white and what looked to be a venus fly trap on his head appeared before a group of nine. <em>"Naruto has left the village."<em> The white half stated, while the black half grunted something inaudible.

"What do you mean, 'he left the village'?" A male with orange hair and piercings questioned, "Is he alone? There is no way the Hokage would let him travel by himself, especially not when we are trying to, as they say, 'take over the world'."

Zetsu nodded, _"From what I heard from his friends, something happened two nights ago, what it is, I can't be too sure but whatever it is hurt Naruto enough that he had a panic attack and at midnight he left the village with a redheaded man we know as Kurama."  
><em>

Itachi clenched his fist and turned, "I'm going to seek them out." the Uchiha stated, sharingan out and spinning wildly, "If that pitiful village has done anything..." the threat caused various members to shiver as if Itachi had actually voiced what he'd do instead of trailing off. Not bothering to wait for the permission, Itachi turned and left the room causing his partner to snicker.

Kisame crossed his arms, "Konoha is doomed."

"Fuck yeah." Hidan crossed his arms, "Those Konoha fuckers are going to be my next sacrifice for Jashin=sama if they done anything to my little blond brat." Soft muffled curses and threats left the immortal jashinist.

The rest of the Akatsuki couldn't agree had met the blond seven years ago, the night Uchiha Itachi massacred his clan and escaped Konohagakure no Sato, unknown to every-one, he had a companion with him. A child with the brightest hair and eyes they had ever seen, whose personality shone even brighter then that. He showed them unwavering trust and unconditional love and affection to a group of cold hearted shinobi's, who had never been given such loyalty and adoration before.

When Itachi told them who the kid was, is status as a Jinchuriki, his treatment within the village, his parentage and everything else, the rogue shinobi's couldn't help but pity the boy, but at the same time, they respected him for being able to smile and love others despite what he's been through. It was in that moment, Pein decided that Akatsuki would have a new goal, they would rescue those like Naruto, or even those who aren't like him but need the help, and offer them a safe place within Amegakure.

Naruto stayed with the Akatsuki for two months, training and learning new things from the group before Itachi returned him to Konoha. much to the Akatsuki's displeasure, they didn't want Naruto to return to a life of suffering again, but they knew should someone discover his absence at last, nothing good would come from it, so they did what they had to, but not without a deal. Itachi would sneak Naruto out once every month for two weeks, so they could make sure he was alright.

So since then, every month for two weeks, Naruto would vanish from Konoha and the only people who knew where he went was his two best friends Nara Shikamaru and Aburame Shino, who would cover for him until he would return. And that's how it continued for four years, where Hyuga Neji was brought into the fold and he helped Shika and Shino cover for Naruto, and that's. It's been seven years in total and Naruto was almost fifteen.

"You talk foolishness Hidan." Pein shook his head. "Itachi will surely beat you in destroying Konoha." The leader stated, Rinnegan eyes turned to stare outside of the window, "No one messes with what belongs to Uchiha Itachi and survives. It seems Konoha has forgotten just how deadly an angry Uchiha can get."

* * *

><p><em>Back in Konoha<em>

_Eight hours since Naruto's departure (8:00am)  
><em>

_With Iruka, Shika, Shino and Neji_

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe this. Collapsing to his knees, the horrified academy instructor couldn't do anything but stare at the three boys in front of him with wide disbelieving eyes. Tears gathered at the corner of his eyes, lips trembled. He knew just how cruel and unjustifiably unfair the people of Konoha could be to Naruto as shown when they took out their hate and anger at what the Kyuubi had done to the village fifteen years ago, on a child but to use that to sexually assault a teenager, was just beyond any thing he could ever imagine.<p>

"Raped!" Iruka whispered, as the tears fell from his eyes, the kindhearted man gripped the fabric covering his chest, "Naruto..." he sobbed out while the three teens tried to comfort the man whose been like an older brother to their friend for years.

Neji lowered his head, "Naruto was dealt a really shitty hand in life and it continued to go down hill and the only time I've ever seen him truly happy is when his surrounded by those who generally care for him and when he returns from those outings he takes every month." the Hyuga chewed on his bottom lip, "That's why he had that panic attack yesterday and had to be taken to Tsunade."

"And there's something else as well." Shika stated, closing his eyes.

Iruka rose his tear-stained face and glanced at the Nara before turning to observe the other two as well, he didn't like the looks he was seeing. "What is it? Is there more? Were those guys, and girls infected with something and passed it on to Naruto? Is he sick? Going to die? Has HIV and STD?" Before the chunin could continue, the three teens cut him off.

"Nothing like that Iruka-san." Shino replied.

Neji patted the older shinobi's shoulder, "When Gaara and I were becoming serious with each other, he told me a something." the brunet paused as he glanced at the chunin, "All demons, despite their gender, are able to conceive young. Gaara told me Shukaku said it was because the males didn't trust the females in the least and opted to carry their own child. And because of that, jinchuriki's are given that ability as well."

"In other words because of the rape, Naruto became pregnant. He didn't want to stay here anymore and with Tsunade's permission, Kurama took Naruto away from the village." Shika finished.

Eyes wide, Iruka broke down into hysterics as Shika, Shino and Neji wrapped their arms around the older man, doing whatever they could to comfort the academy instructor. "Why? Naruto never deserved any of the treatment that they gave him, and to take it this far..."

Neji scowled, "The villagers will never appreciate someone like Naruto. He's amazing, you know; he would never blame the village for anything they've ever done to him because of his status as the Kyuubi holder when anyone else would have snapped a long time ago."

Shino and Shika nodded their heads. Their friend was too pure for the world, some times they had to wonder if Kami-sama made a mistake by bringing something so wonderful to a world that doesn't appreciate his beauty. Konoha didn't deserve Naruto and it was high time they realize just how much they needed him.

"I have a plan to make Konoha regret their treatment of Naruto. It'll have to wait until after we're no longer shinobi's of Konoha and out of the village before we can put it into action though."

Neji and Shino glanced towards Shikamaru and nodded their heads and leaned in while Shika told them what the plan was. The Hyuga genius smiled and gave a nod of his head, "Gaara would be most please to offer his assistance; He's Naruto's best friend after all."

"Soon." Shika and Shino glanced at the village, "They'll finally reap what they had sowed. And when that happens, I hope they understand just how much they've wronged an innocent child."

* * *

><p><em>Near the heart of fire country<em>

_close to the Damiyo's palace_

_Naruto and Kurama_

* * *

><p>Kurama cradled the blond in his arms, tenderly. He gritted his teeth in suppressed anger, he was going to make those people oay for this. Glancing at the unconscious body in his arms, the feared nine tails couldn't stop the softening of his eyes as he took in the boys form. "Soon Naruto, you'll have the life you should have had from the moment you were born." with that said Kurama took off once again.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Tsuzuku<em>

_(To be continued)_

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed the chapter!<em>

_Shini-ko_


End file.
